All is Fair in Love and War no CAPS version
by Fayth-the-marauder
Summary: Sorry about the mix up with the caps locks. Something wrong with the computer. Ill add more later but no summary its too taboo for a summary. Um, please keep revieews coming!!!!


All Is Fair In Love And War  
  
hey hope you like the story! Read it, it might sound dumb at first but it will get better I promise! ok well luv ya lots kisses to all! Please review! AND sorry about the previous caps lock dilemma. My computer had the documents automatically on small caps.thanks for the reviews keep them coming!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the plot of the story, Katilena, and Emily. J.K owns the rest well let me let you get to the story  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
THE TRAIN RIDE  
  
Emily Black walked up to her mother and fathers bed to wake them up.  
  
"Mum and Dad wake up, get ready were gonna be late for Kings Cross," said the 16 year old girl.  
  
"Oh honey its only 6:30 in the morning we don't have to be there till 10:00 sweetheart," said a very sleepy Sirius.  
  
"But I don't wanna be late and miss the train," said Emily sweetly with a sparkle in her beaming ice blue eyes.  
  
"Emmy Darling come back in 2 hours and wake us up," said her mum Katilena.  
  
"Ok fine I'll go wake up Harry then," she said as she left the room.  
  
She walked down the hall and in to Harry's room. He was sleeping with his head hanging off the queen size bed. She giggled at the sight of it. She went over to the bed and started to shake him and calling his name.  
  
"Harry.get up.Harry come on lets go," she said pulling the covers from him.  
  
He sat up groggy eyed. Rubbed his eyes and began to yawn.  
  
"I'm up" was all he said.  
  
She walked out of his room and went in to hers picking out what she wanted to wear too her first day of school. Even though she was starting a 6th year.  
  
See what happened was when Sirius was in prison for a crime he didn't commit Emily and her mother Katilena had to go hide out in the states using no magic what so ever. Afraid of what Voldermort might do to them. Well she was never scared but her mum was terribly scared for the both of them. But when Sirius's name was cleared last year Emily and her mum immediately came to live with her dad in London along with Harry. See Emily had to Study all summer and take a test to move her up to the right grade she was very intelligent maybe more them Hermione. She had secretly been using magic behind her mothers back with a couple of her friends the were witches and wizards in the states. She missed them terribly. She had found out that she was animagi she was a Unicorn. She was also elemental all five she mastered them all. In fact she was quite powerful. But no one knew but her friends Sarah, Zach, Mike, Melissa, Stevie, Mandy, and Kimi. Her best friends since well forever. But they went to the states witch and wizardry school. She wouldn't see them any more.  
  
Anyways back to what she was going to wear for the train ride. She decided on the white caprees with a baby pink stretchy material shirt that showed her belly ring off. Along with white flip flops. She got a quick shower. Then got dressed. She was very pretty she looked like her mum mostly but had her dads mind. She left her blonde long in the middle of her back hair down in its face framed layers. Her make-up consisted of baby pink eye shadow, and clear strawberry lip gloss, black eyeliner and mascara with occasional glitter. She also had a black leather jacket and a pink purse. She put her 3 trunks in front of the door (she's a big fashion person). Then went to go make breakfast for the three and her. She made a muggle breakfast scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage, bacon, toast, and orange juice. Then she went to get them so they could have their last family meal for a long time.  
  
"mum, dad, Harry breakfast is ready come and eat," yelled Emily.  
  
They all came running down.  
  
"Oh hunny it smells wonderful," said her mum.  
  
"thanx I made it just for you guys" she said sweetly, "bone appetite"  
  
"what?" asked a confused Sirius.  
  
"Yeah it's a muggle saying for dig in" said Harry.  
  
"Oh ok" said Sirius.  
  
They all started eating. And soon it was 8:30. they all got ready making sure not to leave any thing behind. They got in the car and went to King's cross.  
  
"Mum so I just run into the wall and I wont bash into it and have a concussion?" asked a very confused Emily.  
  
"Hunny it will be fine just run right through it making sure not to think any thing of it." Said Sirius.  
  
"Ok" she said.  
  
"Here Harry you go first and the you Katilena, then you Emily, and then ill go ok," said Sirius.  
  
"Ok kool" she said with relief about not going first.  
  
Harry went, then Katilena, then she went it felt like she was just running and appeared somewhere else. Then she her dad come through. She sure did love her dad she missed him even though she never seen him before this summer well she seen when she was real young but she didn't remember that good.  
  
"Oh mum im coming home every single holiday to see you ok ill write you as much as I can I love so much I'm gonna miss you terribly, you too dad I just found you and now I gotta leave you again but I promise ill write as much as I can. Ok" she said hugging and kissing them very tightly.  
  
"Oh hunny im gonna miss you to I love you I'll send you all the latest teen mags ok along with the teen which," she said to her only daughter.  
  
"yeah whatever she said I love you too and looking forward to the holidays too" said her dad.  
  
" Harry we love you like a son and wish for you to come home on the holidays as well," said a happy Sirius.  
  
"Ok I will ill write you as much as I can too," said Harry.  
  
They both hopped on to the train and found the back compartment with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. They heard of Emily but never seen her yet.  
  
"Hiya there Harry how was your summer with Sirius? Asked a red headed boy that must be Ron.  
  
"It was great man Emily is a wonderful person she so adventurous and a lot like Sirius very fun to be around its been the best summer of my life," said Harry.  
  
"Wow sounds like you had lots of fun," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah I finally feel like I have a family for the first time in 16 years, so what did you do this summer?" asked Harry.  
  
They went on and told about their summers it seemed like every one had lots of fun. Before they knew it Malfoy had come in as he always did.  
  
"Oh so you're the great Emily every ones talking about," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah what's your point?" she said.  
  
"well I was just making sure that's all," he said not mean but not nice like he was being forced to be mean Emily saw right through him.  
  
"Ok well umm we need to get our robes on so we'll be seeing you later ok," said Emily.  
  
"Ok then" and with that he went out the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked a very confused Ron.  
  
"Ummm..I have no clue," said Emily.  
  
They all began to get their robes on. For they were almost there. They all got off the train and Emily went with the first years. She got in the boat with Hagrid and 2 other girls Melinda and Kaci Barmier they were twins but not identical. They went a crossed the lake and took the tour and was told were they weren't allowed and were they were. Afterwards they went to wait for Pr. Magonicall to tell them to come in.  
  
"you will come in an stand in line behind me and wait for your name to be called and then you will go up and be sorted by the hat, Emily Black were where are you?" she asked looking for her.  
  
"I'm right here" she said sweetly.  
  
Magonicall smiled at her then said, "you will go last ok!"  
  
"Ok" she said.  
  
She peeped through the door and said, "they are ready for you"  
  
They all went in a single file line. Waited for their names to be called and before Emily knew it was her name being called.  
  
"Black, Emily," said Magonicall.  
  
She walked up to the stool and sat down. While putting the hat on. It must have been about 25 minutes before the hat finally said  
  
"I don't know what house to put her in" it spoke slowly.  
  
Every one including Dumbledore gasped this has never happened before in all of Hogwarts History.  
  
Dumbledore Got up slowly and barely said " Mrs. Black will you take the hat and come with me to my office, every one you can now eat afterwards you will go to your towers thank you and good night." Said a very cautious Dumbledore.  
  
Emily walked behind Dumbledore all the way to his office he stopped at the gargoyle and said "Fluffy" the gargoyle moved out of the way leading her to stairs. She followed them to his main office.  
  
"Take a seat if you would," said Dumbledore.  
  
~end of chapter one hope you like I don't kno what house I should put her in review and tell me please review  
  
*licks your ear if you like my story*  
  
*Kisses you everywhere if you love my story*  
  
*Kicks you in the butt if you don't like my story*  
  
if you don't tell me why don't you like it and what would make you like it more! Either way PLEASE.PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW  
  
I really could use the encouragement that you actually like my stories! *_* PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
